


The Name Tasted Sweet

by ankostone



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lets pretend he isn't terrible to her okay, besides he probably still cares a bit for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Jumin and Jaehee have almost nothing in common, except maybe their love of wine and dislike of each other.





	

“You don’t understand, sir!”

 

Sir was laced with a deathly sarcasm as Jaehee faced Jumin. Both of them were a bit tipsy, though neither of them were willing to admit that. They had came together after learning the RFA was in danger, and fearing for Jaehee’s safety, Jumin had invited her over, opening a bottle of wine to relax their nerves. But all it seemed to have done was relax their nerves as they had began a yelling fest with each other. 

 

“Oh, I don’t understand?” He yelled back, his demeanor gone along with his sober mind. He wasn’t sure what about the mention of MC from Jaehee that made him tipover the edge, but the fact that she was so close to Assistant Kang completely rubbed him the wrong way. 

 

“What is there not to understand?” He asked, his tone scaring off Elizabeth the Third. “Are you questioning my intelligence? Obviously, you are slacking off on your actual job to spend time with her!” He pointed out, which was hardly true. Though Jaehee would often call MC during the work hours, she always managed to get her work done despite it. Jaehee rolled her eyes. 

 

“Oh, so Mr. Chair man is jealous huh?” She asked, stealing Zen’s insult, before throwing her hands in the hair. “You don’t even get it! I have NEVER had a friend before, how could you try and take this away from me?” She begged to know. “You’ve taken my time, my sleep, hell, you’ve taken my hair!” She yelled, and it was all true, and Jumin was shocked by how wounded he felt from her words. He had used Jaehee a lot, but of course she was getting paid to do all of this, 

 

“You talk as if you are the only one in the world suffering from loneliness.” Jumin scoffed. “I lost my best friend the day that Rika died. You have no idea how that feels, and I think it would be best if you didn’t.” He said, sounding a bit more emotional than he intended. Jaehee hesitated a moment at the mention of Rika’s death. V had changed so much after she died, and it had really put a strain on his relationship with Jumin. But that didn’t mean it was fair that he would try and take away her only friend just because he was scared of them. 

 

“That isn’t fair! Just because you got hurt, doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be allowed to-”

 

“Jaehee, I don’t want to see you hurt!” Jumin cut her off, stopping her suddenly, mouth shutting instantly. Jumin looked away, realizing that his outburst scared her, and quickly recoiled. 

 

“I’m...I’m sorry Assistant Kang…” Jaehee realized that was the first really apology Jumin had ever offered her…

 

“I don’t want to argue you this with you, I don’t want to argue with you at all. I invited you here because I was worried about your safety.” He said, before looking back at her. Jaehee had calmed down immensely. She nodded slightly, before thinking about her words carefully.

 

“Mr Han...You don’t need to worry about my safety when it comes to personal matters...But, I really do appreciate it…” She said, before hugging herself slightly. 

 

Jumin felt a bit awkward,but nodded. “It can’t be helped, you mean a great deal to the company.” He said, not wanting to openly admit he cared for Jaehee personally as well. 

 

Neither of them really saw each other as a friend, but they always had each other’s backs, even if in a roundabout way. Jumin walked over to Jaehee a moment, before stopping right beside her. Jaehee looked down and to the side, gazing at him from the corner of her eyes. 

 

“I’ve made a bed for you to stay in, I...hope you are comfortable, Jaehee.” He said, before walking off, probably to find Elizabeth the Third, or to just go to bed, Jaehee didn’t look back to see which. She took a deep breath, before reaching for her forgotten wine glass, finishing the bit that was in it. 

 

“Jumin…” She said to herself, wondering how the name would feel on her tongue. When she said it, she was surprised to find that it was sweet.


End file.
